The Only Way To Be Awakened at 3 am
by purselover2
Summary: The first in a series of one shots where Oliver visits Felicity "after hours". They won't all be sexual, but I thought I would start off with one. You don't mind do you? ;-)


Nighttime Visits

A series of one shots where Oliver visits Felicity "after hours". They won't all be sexual, but I thought I would start off with one. You don't mind do you? ;-)

The Only Way To Be Awakened at 3 am

Oliver made his way across the rooftop and down the fire escape. Stopping at her bedroom window he took a moment to just look at her. She was laying on her back, the sheet barely covering her body. He could see the side of one breast and entirety of her right leg. The moon coming through the window gave her a glow that almost made her look untouchable. But touchable she was, if only to him.

He lifted the window and silently made his way into the room. After placing his bow on the floor, he made his way to the side of the bed. Kneeling down he took her in again. She was soundly asleep. It had been a long week with none of them getting much sleep. He had sent her home early, making her promise that she would go to sleep, not do more work or watch one of her shows. She had promised and kissed him goodnight.

He gently touched the edge of the sheet and moved it down until her breasts were uncovered. He knew he should just let her sleep, but he wanted her. She had mentioned once that being awoke to a man doing naughty things to her was a fantasy. This seemed like the perfect time to make said fantasy come true.

The breeze coming from the window had made her nipples hard. They stood before him, pink, hard and begging to be tasted. He pulled the sheet further down exposing her stomach. Her belly button begged for his tongue to dip inside. Pulling the sheet down more revealed her freshly waxed pussy. If it was possible his dick got instantly harder at this knowledge. He knew she would be totally bare if he spread her legs.

He reached up and gently put his mouth around her nipple slowly dragging his tongue back and forth. Felicity moaned and shifted a little in her sleep. Not ready to wake her up yet, Oliver paused letting her settle back down before he proceeded. Sucking on it this time, his right hand made its way down to her legs. He gently caressed them apart leaving his hand on her inner thigh while his mouth continued to work her nipple. He brought his hand up to remove his glove when he had an idea. Returning his hand to her leg, he let his index finger find her center. Even through the glove, he could feel the heat and the way his finger slid easily let him know she was soaked. He moved his finger back and forth along her opening, stopping to flick his finger over her clit. He sucked harder on her nipple, biting harder. Felicity's eyes flew open and locked with his, just in time to feel him slip two gloved fingers inside her.

She started to speak, but he placed his over hand over her lips, and instead of speaking she bit his hand lightly. Oliver repaid her bite by hooking his fingers inside her and pushing on her g spot. She would have arched off the bed, if Oliver hadn't held her down. His lips found hers and he began kissing her his tongue running along her lips asking for entry. She opened her mouth and while their tongues made love to each other, his fingers began to move in and out of her, pausing every few strokes so his thumb could flick its way over her clit. He could feel the strain of his cock on his zipper and wanted nothing more than to pull it out and ram it into her. But this wasn't about him, it was about her and her fantasy. As if she read his mind, her hand cupped him through this pants and began to rub him. He pulled out two fingers and rammed three back in. Her eyes widened and she let her head fall back onto the bed.

He took her nipple again and as he sucked, his fingers worked in and out faster and faster. When he could tell that she was close, he removed his fingers, cupped her and rubbed his thumb fast over her clit. She felt the orgasm build until she was pushed over the edge. Calling his name she squeezed his cock harder. When he felt the last tremor leave her body, he stood quickly and unzipped his pants. He pulled his cock out, and gave it two short jerks covering her stomach with his release while she watched.

He fell to his knees and laid his head on her shoulder. "Hi. I hope you don't mind me sneaking in."

Felicity laughed and ran her hand through his hair. "Hi and no I don't mind. Feel free to wake me up like that anytime. That was amazing. The feel of leather inside me was incredible. Of course now you'll need to wash your gloves after all that."

"No way. I'm never washing them." Oliver raised up to look at her.

"Why not?"

"I fingered you with the right glove."

"So?"

"So, that's the hand that comes closest to my nose when I shoot. Now every time I draw back, I'll smell you."

"Oh wow, Oliver that's hot. But you know the smell will eventually go away."

"Well then, your pussy better get used to getting wet on demand. I'll need to finger you every time I go out."

Well, what did you think? Please review. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.


End file.
